Nautilius Vongarous X. Limbers
Nautilius Vongarus X. Limbers, or Naughty, Naught and Natty is a superspy whom works for the IAONS, a secret agency based in Auzua Mostafique. He has served 57 missions, compared to Tails 80 missions and the PSA (typical superspy) 76 missions. Background Sometime around 1986, in Pengu Town, what is now Trans-Antarctica, Versentkm (pronnouced ver-sun-term) Limbers and her husband Jeffry Vongarus, brought about a new baby, named Nautlius, in the rainy days. After exiting the mother's stomach, he was given a kick and that's it. Nautilius' Mother used to be a banker at a local bank in the Trans-Antarctic. She later became a manager at the local Office Swell store in the town, whilst Nautilius' father was a worker at the toothbrush factory. Nautilius has three older brothers and one older sister that time. His first brother is named Jacques. Jacques, aged 12 back then and currently 35, is the smartest and kindest child of all. He graduated from Penguin University with a Bachelor's degree of Buissness Administration and rejoined school years later to gain a better degree: a Master's one. He is currently a manager like his mother in a department store at South Pole City (migrated in 1990). Nautlius' second brother is named Lenny, aged 11 back then and currently 33 (his birthday is in mid-June). Lenny is a prankster, like the current trouble-making trio. Every single student/pupil in his school had been either pranked or cut off. He was unable to obtain a degree and quit, therefore, he had been shifting from job to job. After migrating to Hailvale, he eventually got the job of becoming a supermarket-bag-packer and occasionally, especially on April Fools, he pranks the customers. Nautilius' older brother named is Johnathan, aged 10 back then and last month 32. Johnathan, dubbed by the name Johnny, led a normal life playing computer games and did not pass his academic subjects, but did pass IT. He entered a university in Eastshield and got a degree for computer games development. He worked at Snowtendo, then iConnect and eventually landed on Mwaco's path. Last year, Club Penguins AirFlights Flight 392 crashed into a vast ocean, after the Airhail 330 aircraft had problems with it's engines and was unable to make a clear landing at the Pengu Town airport. Johnathan was on the flight, going back to Pengu Town after taking leave from his company. All 210 penguins, including 5 crew from Trans-Antarctica, perished. Nautilius' older sister's name is Sally. Unlike her brothers, she did not contain the family suffix of -Limbers, and the family suffix of -Vongarus. Instead, despite not being adopted, her surname is -Lousiane. She was 9 back then and currently 31. She had a passion in the arts and became an actress on ABC. After commiting a robbery for no known reason, or any other action she did caused her to rename herself. Childhood Involvement Nautilius is involved in many missions. An example is retriving data from the Darktonian Realm. He is also asked to spy on Sensei, Aunt Arctic, Explorer and many other suspicious penguins. In total, he spyed 57 times, to Tails 80, to a typical PSA agent, 76. Trivia *He sometimes dresses as Aqua Jet. *He wears a strange perfume which one point will stink and the other smell great. This is used when the penguin notices him. He later puts on the perfume. *Some League of Super Penguins fans confusehim with the Nautilus in the LSP. See also * Tails6000 * IAONS * Peremius Vongarus L. Limbers Category:Penguins Category:Agents Category:Characters